Dean Haddad
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = January 12, 2014 (later resurrected) |clearance = |IDno = |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |affiliation = * (Formerly) * |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''One Door Closes'' (Flashbacks) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Rick Otto |voice actor = |status = Alive }} Dean Haddad was one of the HYDRA agents who were in charge on the aircraft carrier Iliad during the uprising of HYDRA. Biography Joining HYDRA Born and raised in United States of America, Dean grew up to become a nasty bully and enjoyed to pick on the weak ones that he spots. After being expelled from school for hgis continued behavior in bullying, he was recruited by Professor Steger, who brought him into a secret school which was affiliated with HYDRA. Learning the common goals and believed he had purpose in HYDRA, Dean completed every test and exam and was instructed by Daniel Whitehall to enter S.H.I.E.L.D.. There, he was given orders to keep HYDRA's secret and would kill any that would even try to uncover the secret. HYDRA Uprising While he continued to work with HYDRA as one of the best undercover agents within S.H.I.E.L.D., Dean, along his soldiers that were also aligned with HYDRA, was stationed on board the S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier Iliad and would wait for the signal once HYDRA was ready to rise from the shadows. When HYDRA revealed itself to the world, Agent Haddad betrayed his former S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues and killed many of them during a firefight, taking the survivors, many of whom were injured and held hostage. He watched the news reports on the Battle at the Triskelion and became annoyed that HYDRA would always be referred to as a Nazi organization. Later on, he turned to his hostages and demanded to know who the head engineer was or he would begin executing the hostages. When Tim Maguire rose up and claimed it was him, but Alphonso Mackenzie immediately told him that he was in fact the head engineer and Maguire was lying to protect him. Not liking liars, Dean shot Maguire twice in the chest, killing him with no mercy. Before he could question Mackenzie, a strange device slid into the room. While he was looking at it, Bobbi Morse stormed through the doors and began shooting at the HYDRA Agents. That was when Haddad was fast enough to take Susanna Lauren Sherman hostage, but before he could make his escape, he was killed when Isabelle Hartley threw her knife into the back of his neck. Equipment Weapons *' ': Dean Haddad gathered the engineers of the Iliad and held them as hostages during the Battle on the Iliad, threatening them with a Glock 17 to learn the identity of the chief engineer. Tim Maguire stood up as the ship's engineer to protect Alphonso Mackenzie, the actual chief engineer, but when Mackenzie tried to save Maguire's life, Atkins simply shot him and threatened to kill Susanna if Mackenzie did not cooperate. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Werner Reinhardt / Daniel Whitehall **Arnold Brown / Professor Steger Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie - Hostage **Tim Maguire † - Hostage and Victim **Preston Case - Hostage **Susanna Lauren Sherman - Hostage and Attempted Victim **Bobbi Morse **Isabelle Hartley - Killer External Links * Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Males Category:Resurrected Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Villains